


The Unholy Trinity

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Они не говорят о любви. Их зависимость друг от друга определяется другими мерками. Это выше слов, выше действий и уже отложилось где-то на уровне подсознания.





	The Unholy Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_in_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/gifts).



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4127844)

      Для Молли не секрет, что она нисколько не вписывается в рамки нормального. Она ни разу не ставит это под сомнение, да и не приходится: всё и так говорит само за себя.  
  
      Маленькие девочки не воспринимают смерть родственника как загадку вселенной. Примерные школьницы не желают от всей души самых страшных горестей главному задире района и не злорадствуют, когда заветное тёмное желание, скреплённое тайком выплаканными в подушку слезами, исполняется в самом жутком виде — на глазах у всех, посреди дня, которому должно закончиться вовсе не трауром. Девушки в самом разгаре молодости не замыкаются в себе, как рак-отшельник в собственной раковине, а блестящие выпускницы именитого университета не соглашаются на первую же работу, мало-мальски соответствующую их исключительно личным меркам. В таком возрасте обычно не сходят с ума, но в морг ежедневно не ходят люди, чьё мышление сформировано общепринятыми стандартами и пронизано традиционной моралью.  
  
      Молли знает, что мозги у неё немножечко набекрень, и сам этот факт пресекает появление и малейших комплексов по этому поводу.  
  
      Главное, ей комфортно. Главное, её всё устраивает.  
  
      Молли не видит причин, почему хоть что-то должно быть иначе и в её личной жизни.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Не то чтобы Молли так уж избегает людей, но при её работе круг регулярного общения не может похвастать большим количеством лиц и стабильным притоком новых. Она усердно работает и помогает полиции, однажды случайно отпугивает своим специфическим чувством юмора одного сержанта, затем куда более осознанно и мягко отваживает инспектора, тонко ссылаясь на то, что не заинтересована в отношениях с женатыми мужчинами, пусть и переживающими не лучшие времена в семейной упряжке. Инспектор виновато улыбается и чешет затылок. Они остаются хорошими друзьями.  
  
      Ей попадается ещё один или два потенциальных ухажёра, но они исчезают из её жизни ещё быстрее, чем Молли успевает понять, был то лишь ничего не значащий флирт или же поползновения с немного более серьёзными намерениями. Она, впрочем, не удивляется исходу и догадывается, в чём дело.  
  
      Молли с досадой ловит себя на мысли, что никто особенно и не старается добиться её расположения и опускает руки, стоит ей лишь не выказать поощрения.  
  
      Ей кажется, что она так и останется в одиночестве, но эта мысль в результате не вызывает ни грусти, ни радости. Оглядываясь назад, на короткую цепочку незадачливых кавалеров, Молли понимает, что рядом с такими просто бы умерла от тоски.  
  
      Наверное, именно поэтому её так завораживает влетевший в её окружение, как комета — не менее ярко и стремительно, — новый знакомый. Молли едва не впервые в жизни забывает, как говорить, моргать и дышать, а кроме того — что делать с руками и своим телом в общем. Словно в обратной перемотке, происходит превращение в гадкого утёнка: ей самой тошно, и стыдно, и неприятно, что она несёт глупости и едва может связать пару слов без запинки, совершенно растеряв собранный, хладнокровный профессионализм и всё больше тушуясь от собственных эмоций.  
  
      Новый знакомый уделяет ей пару секунд драгоценно пристального внимания, чуть сужает похожие на кошачьи глаза и тихо фыркает, прежде чем изложить в кратком пересказе всю её биографию. Молли робеет ещё сильнее и, кажется, заливается краской, а самоуверенный умник даже не собирается дожидаться её ответа и лишь взмахивает полами пальто перед уходом.  
  
      Молли провожает его молчаливо-восхищённым взглядом, и это повторяется снова, и снова, и опять. От раза к разу практически ничего не меняется.  
  
      Ей не нравится, что с ней происходит, и, наверное, она даже в какой-то степени рада, когда в итоге — совсем, однако, не сразу — её настигает разочарование. Первое, горькое, не единственное. Досада разъедает глупые чувства подобно коррозии, и в какой-то момент Молли наконец может вздохнуть спокойно.  
  
      Но её жизнь кардинально меняется задолго, задолго до этого. Когда она знакомится с Джимом.  
  
      Он кажется ей смутно знакомым, но об этом она почти не задумывается. Джим милый, немного неловкий и неуклюжий, но самое главное в нём то, что он заинтересован ею, как никто прежде. Молли подкупает это мгновенно и бесповоротно, и она уже не представляет, как всё могло быть иначе. Её лишь пугает, что когда-нибудь, в конце концов, ей и с ним может стать очень  _скучно_.  
  
      Три свидания, всего три, за которые они успевают найти парочку общих вкусов и откопать запылившийся факт общей альма-матер, а Молли кажется, что они знакомы как минимум пару лет. И всё же она знает, чувствует, видит, что Джим не раскрывается перед ней полностью, что он не так простоват, как может почудиться вначале, и это её интригует, как неизвестный секрет, о существовании которого она лишь догадывается; это заставляет забыть о назойливых опасениях, это заставляет, в конце концов, забыться.  
  
      На их третьем свидании Молли так уверена в себе, в Джиме, в  _них_ , что всё заходит намного дальше, чем она могла предполагать изначально, но в решающий момент ей плевать. В её жизни всё не вписывается в правильные рамки, и не обнаруживается ни единой причины отказываться от того, чего ей хочется каждой клеточкой тела.  
  
      Иными словами, Молли впускает его в свою постель.  
  
      На следующий день Шерлок называет Джима геем, она злится так, как не злилась очень, очень давно, и всё катится в тартарары.  
  
      Джим ускользает, попросту исчезает из её жизни.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Его тихий, воистину английский — Молли не остаётся ни прощаний, ни каких-либо объяснений, — уход кладёт начало очень длинной полосе в её жизни, которая отличается лишь бьющей все рекорды невзрачностью.  
  
      Она не могла бы сказать, что испытывала к Джиму нечто в самом деле  _серьёзное_ , но само развитие их отношений скорее оттягивает противоположную чашу весов, и Молли всё-таки не в силах избежать этого неотвратимого чувства разочарования и ощущения, будто её жестоко обманули и предали.  
  
      Проходит всего пару дней, как она понимает, что  _скучает_  по Джиму.  
  
      Проходит ещё немного времени, когда она наконец узнаёт — слышит чьи-то слова мельком, краем уха, случайно — про  _Мориарти_.  
  
      И скучает  _всё равно_.  
  


~*~

  
  
       _Всё было ложью_ , верит в итоге Молли, потому что так спокойнее и безопаснее. Так в мыслях не путаются бесконечные «если», а внутри не щемит от пресловутых «могло бы быть».  
  
      Она знает, что ею попросту воспользовались, однако порой, совсем-совсем редко, всё же ловит себя на мысли  _а ведь кое-что было по-настоящему_.  
  
      Джим-Джеймс-Мориарти мог сколько угодно играть свою роль — у Молли было не слишком хорошее зрение, если приходилось смотреть сквозь маску, — но кое в чём она была абсолютно уверена.  
  
      Она действительно помнит его по школе. Смутно и неясно, будто старый образ развели водой, но сомнений не остаётся.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Всё, что ни случается в жизни Молли, происходит именно тогда, когда она меньше всего этого ожидает.  
  
      Так она знакомится с Джимом.  
  
      Так же она встречает его снова.  
  
      Молли пугается куда меньше, чем следовало, когда понимает, что домой пожаловал незваный гость. Она возвращается в квартиру вечером: небольшие комнатки, как всегда, утопают во мраке, который бессильны даже смягчить тусклые уличные фонари, апатично заливающие грязно-жёлтым светом двор. Затаившаяся в тени фигура остаётся незамеченной ровно до тех пор, пока не подаёт знакомый, переливающийся интонациями голос с явным ирландским акцентом:  
  
      — Привет, милая.  
  
      Когда Молли закономерно вздрагивает, в голове проносится лишь одна связная мысль:  _нужно было сменить замок_ , — а сердце уже отбивает ненормальный, праздничный ритм.  
  
      — Соскучилась по мне? — мурлычет тень, поглощённая мраком комнаты, и Молли бросает в холод и жар, земля под ногами кажется ненадёжной, нетвёрдой. Когда глаза привыкают к темноте и начинают угадывать знакомые очертания, лёгкие сжимает судорожный вздох.  
  
      Выдох приобретает чёткую, внятную, пусть и не до конца обдуманную форму:  
  
      —  _Да_.  
  
      Включенный свет разбивает иллюзию интриги и недосказанности, и она видит перед собой Мориарти. В этот раз язык не повернётся назвать его Джимом: место робкого паренька занял мужчина с опасной грацией, и Молли не узнаёт в нём своего прежнего знакомого. Чёрные зализанные назад волосы, чёрные глаза с немигающим горящим взглядом, идеально сидящий на нём и кричаще дорогой чёрный костюм — он контрастно выделяется на фоне светлых тонов её квартиры, и Молли не покидает странное впечатление, будто он поглотил собой всю царившую тут минуту назад темноту.  
  
      Она рассматривает его жадно, без стеснения, пытаясь обнаружить в себе хоть капельку страха, но лишь чувствует, как взволнованно бурлит кровь, и затаивает дыхание. Стоящий перед ней мужчина склоняет голову вбок, он излучает столь насыщенную энергию, что Молли может сказать лишь одно. Этот человек ей чужой. Этого человека она не знает. Она совершенно не знает, чего от него ожидать.  
  
      Молли унимает дрожь в пальцах, понимая, что любой нормальный человек на её месте поднял бы шум, позвал бы на помощь, позвонил в полицию. Но она только смотрит на медленно расцветающую на губах Джеймса усмешку, застывает под его тягуче-знойным взглядом и осознаёт, что не собирается ничего предпринимать.  
  
      — Зачем ты пришёл сюда? — тихо спрашивает она наконец, уже собравшись с мыслями и начав раскаиваться в слишком поспешных признаниях.  
  
      Он склоняет голову набок, и в глазах вспыхивает и тут же меркнет слабый блеск.  
  
      — Мне казалось, мы с тобой приятно проводили время. Сожалею, — склабится он, — что не предупредил тебя о своём отъезде. Возможности не представилось, Молли, милая, — каждое слово будто скатывается с его языка, и она не доверяет ему и одновременно принимает сказанное на веру. Голова трещит от изобилия вопросов, которым по умолчанию суждено остаться без ответа, но прежде чем Молли успевает в них разобраться, Мориарти делает шаг вперёд, приглашающе разводя руки в стороны.  
  
      — Нет, — только тихо ойкает Молли, но он всё равно ступает ближе. В его глазах едва не буквами написаны его намерения, и эта решимость вызывает в ней желание бунтовать, бить его по груди, если придётся, пытаться расцарапать ему лицо. Лишь бы не даться, не уступить. Не дать воспользоваться ею снова.  
  
      Но потом Молли не знает, как объяснить, почему она теряет бдительность и оказывается прижатой к стенке. Она лишь понимает, что, в итоге, вовсе не имеет ничего против.  
  
      Мориарти не остаётся на ночь; он поднимается с кровати уже через пару минут после того, как всё кончилось, и одевается: придирчиво расправляет смявшуюся рубашку, затягивает ремень брюк, заново повязывает галстук. Молли даже и не шевелится, исподтишка наблюдая за его движениями: выверенными, спокойными, завораживающими, — и закусывает губу, вдруг осознав, что ей всего этого было мало.  
  
      Мориарти перехватывает её взгляд слегка исподлобья, отчего во рту Молли становится сухо, и улыбается. Понимающе, соблазнительно, хищно. Однако он уже застёгивает последнюю пуговицу пиджака и совсем небрежно резюмирует:  
  
      — Это было занятно, — протягивает он, будто смакуя. — Очень надеюсь, мы ещё это повторим.  
  
      Молли не смеет полагаться на свой голос и лишь делает неопределённое движение головой. Сопровождаемый мурашками взгляд Мориарти легко проскальзывает по её телу, лишь невзначай прикрытому простынёй, и он довольно хмыкает.  
  
      — Я с тобой свяжусь, — вкрадчиво обещает он и машет ладонью: — Чао.  
  
      Он её не обманывает: через пару дней Молли получает смс с неопределённого номера, и личность отправителя не вызывает сомнений. Мантра « _всё было ложью_ » разлетается в щепки, и Молли понимает, что снова, в какой-то мере, верит ему.  
  
      И всё начинается заново.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Молли больше не уверена, что хоть сколько-то знает Мориарти, однако несколько встреч спустя она ловит себя на том, что начинает привыкать вновь называть его Джимом, хотя от раза к разу он не становится больше похож на того айтишника, каким был в начале знакомства. Скорее совсем наоборот.  
  
      Джим непредсказуем, словно погода, и, пару раз став свидетелем его вспышек, Молли даже побаивается его. Однако выбор стоит между ним и убийственной заурядностью, и её решение очевидно и не подлежит сомнению.  
  
      Они встречаются достаточно часто, но Молли не в силах усмотреть в этом систему. Он может написать ей снова через неделю, может позвонить три дня спустя, а может оказаться на пороге её квартиры уже на следующий вечер. Она по-прежнему остерегается какого-то подвоха, но теперь Джим не играет никакую роль, и в конечном счёте ей ничего не стоит просто расслабиться. Ничто не предвещает очередной махинации, это становится ясно довольно скоро, и примерно тогда же Молли осознаёт, что в самом деле встречается с королём преступного мира.  
  
      Проходит не слишком много времени, когда она наконец знакомится с его  _королевством_. И верноподданным.  
  
      Джим пару раз привозит её к себе — её все же не покидает ощущение, что эта шикарная квартира на одном из последних этажей высотки вовсе не единственная недвижимость в его собственности, но долго об этом не задумывается, — позже она получает позволение приезжать самостоятельно. Сперва она теряется в непривычной роскоши, но какое-то время спустя перестаёт чувствовать себя скованно, пусть на такой ремонт ей, вероятно, не собрать средств за всю жизнь.  
  
      В итоге она привыкает к квартире Джима даже слишком быстро, но за все свои — пусть и не очень долговременные — визиты и не начинает подозревать, что хозяев  _двое_.  
  
      Она осознаёт свое заблуждение слишком поздно, и вот что действительно успевает её испугать. Последнее, чего она ожидает, когда, завернувшись в простыню, идёт на кухню, чтобы заварить чай для себя и отлучившегося принять душ Джима, — это вдруг услышать за спиной насмешливый присвист и увидеть в дверях незнакомого мужчину, чьё крепкое, сильное телосложение наводит лишь на весьма пугающие мысли.  
  
      Не желая ждать новых сюрпризов, Молли выхватывает из подставки кухонный нож, и её пальцы мелко дрожат: она понимает, что ей ни за что не справиться с этим громилой, но также знает, что нужно хотя бы попытаться дать отпор.  
  
      Незнакомец на мгновение замирает, а затем вскидывает бровь и небрежно фыркает.  
  
      — Почему-то я не удивлён, что он опять ничего обо мне не сказал.  
  
      Наступает черёд Молли потерять дар речи, и её смятение лишь усиливается, когда он наконец проходит на кухню и по-свойски достаёт из холодильника бутылку пива. Она так и застывает — с ножом в руке, придерживая другой простынь, — потому что слишком сбита с толку, чтобы проникнуться доверием к нежданному гостю.  
  
      Его, кажется, совершенно не смущает ни её растерянность, ни потенциальное оружие — а внешний вид в целом явно лишь его забавляет. Ловко откупорив бутылку, он садится за стол и, делая глоток, окидывает её беглым взглядом — впрочем, Молли не обманывается, углядев в его глазах оценивающий интерес. Она лишь плотнее запахивает простынь, когда замечает, как цепляется его взгляд за почти неприлично обнажённое бедро, и поджимает губы, наконец нерешительно откладывая нож, когда он снова подаёт голос:  
  
      — Я здесь живу, ласточка. Тоже, — его взгляд снова пробегает по ней с головы до пят в поиске упущенных брешей, но на этот раз ему остаётся лишь полагаться на воображение. Молли видит, что искра интереса в его глазах разгорается ярче.  
  
      — Я об этом ничего не слышала, — выдавливает из себя Молли, всё ещё недоверчиво разглядывая его, и тот хмыкает.  
  
      — Кое-кто неисправим. Однако это ещё не значит, что обо мне нечего сказать.  
  
      Это не слова, это тон несёт такой подтекст, что у Молли перехватывает дыхание — и в ответ на внезапную паузу её собеседник лишь смеётся.  
  
      — Чудно выглядишь, кстати. Сложно поверить, что Джим оказался в состоянии тебя оставить.  
  
      Упоминание Мориарти, столь простое и непринуждённое, наконец заставляет Молли чуточку расслабиться, и она забирает свою чашку с чаем и садится напротив. Ей не слишком комфортно находиться перед незнакомцем лишь в простыне на голое тело, но разворачиваться к нему спиной, чтобы уйти, кажется ещё более неприемлемым.  
  
      — Он слегка утомился, — ехидничает Молли, изучая второго жильца, и усиленно думает, по какой причине она не знает о нём ровно ничего и почему они с Джимом живут вместе.  
  
      Тот отвечает ей долгим, внимательным взглядом и после короткой паузы произносит будто бы невпопад:  
  
      — Я с ним работаю.  
  
      Молли вскидывает взгляд, заглядывает в серо-зелёные глаза и слишком отчётливо читает в них понимание. Спустя секунду она смотрит в сторону, потому что ей становится несколько не по себе.  
  
      Так она знакомится с Себастьяном Мораном.  
  
      Когда из душа наконец выходит Джим в одном полотенце, Молли бегло переводит взгляд между мужчинами. Нисколько не смущённый сложившийся ситуацией Мориарти обращается к соседу по квартире совсем неформально и даже фамильярно, и Молли всего на мгновение допускает мысль, что Шерлок мог быть и прав насчёт Джима.  
  
      Но всё же склоняется к обратному.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Неизвестно, каким образом она умудрялась так долго избегать встречи с Себастьяном, но отныне она видит его регулярно. Едва не столь же часто, как Джима.  
  
      Она сталкивается с Мораном в дверях, когда приходит к ним домой, порой он возвращается раньше её ухода, а однажды у Джима срываются планы, и вечер Молли проводит целиком в его компании.  
  
      Она по-прежнему знает его не слишком хорошо, но уже привыкла к его присутствию. Он кажется ей несколько грубоватым и изредка слишком уж недвусмысленным, но проводить с ним время оказывается вовсе не в тягость. Пожалуй, даже наоборот: когда им выпадает случай познакомиться ближе один на один, Себастьян обходительно предлагает ей выпить, и хотя Молли знает, какие опасности могут подстерегать её за этим приглашением, соглашается.  
  
      Вино приятно горчит язык, согревает горло и вызывает румянец. Несколько глотков спустя Молли понимает, что вполне проникается к Себастьяну симпатией. В этот вечер он ведёт себя куда галантнее, и присущее ему обаяние определённо играет на руку; Молли уже не напрягают неоднозначные намёки, и она тихонько посмеивается над его отменными шутками, горячась от проскальзывающего между строк деликатного флирта.  
  
      Ближе к концу вечера Молли считает Морана очень даже привлекательным, но не теряет голову. Он старательно даёт ей понять, что она ему тоже нравится, однако Молли не настолько легкомысленна, чтобы попасться на такую удочку. Когда его взгляд слишком явно скользит к её губам, Молли отводит глаза и будто бы невзначай отворачивается, принимая это как самый явный знак, что ей пора уходить.  
  
      Она встаёт из-за стола немного неловко, благодарит Себастьяна за вечер, который точно не смогла бы назвать испорченным, и, чуточку поколебавшись, встаёт на носочки, чтобы чмокнуть его в щёку.  
  
      Тот словно угадывает её движение, а быть может, всё происходит случайно — но вместо слегка колючей от щетины щеки она натыкается на его губы, и что-то идёт совершенно не по плану.   
  
      Поцелуй подобен искре возле бочки пороха, и Молли очень быстро осознаёт, что теряет контроль над ситуацией. Она чувствует его большие, грубоватые ладони сразу всюду и теряется от ощущения силы прижимающегося к ней жилистого тела. Моран намного выше её; оторвавшись от его губ, Молли утыкается носом в его грудь и испуганно выдыхает, оказавшись в сильном и жарком кольце его рук.   
  
      В первом порыве сопротивления она упирается в него ладошками, стараясь отстранить от себя, ведь это так  _неправильно_ , но дыхание Себастьяна всё так же согревает её макушку, а потом щекочет ухо, когда он шепчет:  
  
      — Живём только раз, ласточка. Соглашайся.  
  
      И она сдаётся, уступая желанию, что уже готово взять верх.  
  


~*~

  
  
      После случившегося Молли не остаётся на ночь и, лишь переведя дыхание, одевается, чувствуя на себе пристальный, слишком пристальный взгляд Себастьяна, который ласкает тело не менее  _знающе_ , чем его руки. Молли со страхом думает о Джиме и чувствует стыд: не отступила, не выдержала, поддалась.  
  
      Пожалуй, это последний раз, когда она приходила в эту квартиру.  
  
      Молли облизывает пересохшие губы и тихо просит лишь об одном:  
  
      — Не говори Джиму, — не надеясь, однако, что ей всё же пойдут навстречу.  
  
      — Не буду, — неожиданно легко и спокойно обещает Себастьян, и Молли благодарно кивает, напоследок решается даже улыбнуться и наконец быстро юркает за дверь.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Как Молли и опасается, случившееся переворачивает всё с ног на голову.  
  
      Джим не даёт знать о себе на протяжении четырёх дней, и хотя в этом нет ничего удивительного, она начинает нервничать. Она знает, какой разговор предстоит, и боится, как бы он не стоил ей жизни.  
  
      Однако когда Джим звонит ей на пятый день, Молли паникует и сбрасывает вызов. Он не перезванивает, и она не смеет набрать номер сама. До конца её смены остаётся около часа, и она с головой уходит в работу, надеясь, что каким-то чудом по завершении в её голове родится гениальный план действий.  
  
      Ожидания в результате не оправдываются.  
  
      Выйдя после смены из госпиталя, Молли буквально нос к носу сталкивается с поджидающим её у машины Мораном. Как в прежние времена, она мгновенно робеет и не может найти каких-либо слов.  
  
      — Меня Джим прислал, — вместо приветствия говорит Себастьян, и по его лицу Молли не может понять, что случилось, а что нет и что ждёт её дальше. Однако в его глазах снова проскальзывает уже знакомое ей пристальное внимание, и Молли в очередной раз мысленно клянёт себя за малодушие: всё не прошло, ведь просто не могло пройти, бесследно.  
  
      Когда они садятся в машину, Молли оказывается не в силах побороть волнение и скованность. Себастьян флиртует с ней, прямо и откровенно, и даже пошло, и Молли чувствует горящий румянец. Так продолжается всю дорогу, и даже её тихость это не пресекает.   
  
      В результате Моран не осторожничает даже при Джиме, но тот, вопреки её опасениям, вовсе не злится. Он лениво усмехается, а в его тёмных глазах плещется что-то неясное, неуловимое, но неизбежно вызывающее мурашки. Молли поводит плечами, стараясь сбросить почти физический образ наваждения, ловит на себе совсем недвусмысленный взгляд Себастьяна и сглатывает. Ей кажется, они умеют читать её мысли. Ей кажется, они всё —  _всё_  — знают.  
  
      Джим смотрит на неё слишком долго и изучающе, и Молли неожиданно понимает, что он действительно  _знает_. Она также чувствует на себе взгляд Себастьяна, но взглянуть в его сторону даже не смеет, пока Мориарти удивительно беззаботно, как ни в чём не бывало, рассказывает ей о своих планах. И всё же ей по-прежнему совсем не спокойно.  
  
      — Ты пообещал, что не скажешь, — укоризненно бросает вполголоса Молли, когда в какой-то момент Джим выходит в другую комнату.  
  
      — Он сам всё понял, — беспечно пожимает плечами Себастьян.  
  
      — Не начинайте без меня всё веселье, — слышится из-за стены нараспев голос Джима, и несмотря на всю скованность и напряжение, они оба фыркают.  
  
      Мориарти приносит поднос с выпивкой на троих и разливает янтарную жидкость по бокалам. Он ничего не говорит о произошедшем, но этот жест оказывается красноречивее любых слов. Молли берётся за свой бокал и откидывается на спинку дивана, когда мужчины садятся по бокам от неё. Она знает, на что идёт, а потому с полным осознанием делает первый глоток, подкрепляя их негласное соглашение звонким чоканьем. И не возражает, когда её личное пространство нарушают чужие руки.  
  
      Ей кажется, что и это в её извращённой, искорёженной жизни совершенно нормально.  
  
      Ведь, главное, ей это нравится.  
  


~*~

  
  
      У них не заведено разговаривать о случившемся. Они вовсе делают вид, будто ничего такого между ними троими не происходит.  
  
      С ходом недель перемены закрадываются в жизнь незаметно: выходя с работы, Молли порой оглядывается по сторонам в поисках серебристого мерседеса, по пути к ним она прикупает еды на троих, а совместные вечера плавно перетекают в ленивые утра.  
  
      В конце концов, она сама не замечает, в какой момент начинает называть их квартиру  _домом_.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Всё не идёт размеренно.  
  
      Рядом с ними просто перестаёт существовать понятие предсказуемости. Молли не знает, чем обернётся очередной вечер: они втроём могут разлечься на диване в гостиной, расслабляясь после трудного дня перед телевизором, или же устроиться в спальне, снимая напряжение куда более действенными способами. Молли не всегда уверена даже в том, не проведёт ли вечер в одиночестве. Или же, может, день кончится тем, что ей придётся браться за аптечку и выработанный годами профессионализм и оказывать неотложную помощь.  
  
      Молли не вникает в их дела, и мужчины негласно согласны с её позицией. Ей не нужно знать всё до последней мелочи, она чувствует, что вся правда ей точно будет не по душе, а ещё она знает, что так безопаснее для них всех. Ей достаточно лишь того, что она в курсе, что делит постель с двумя самыми опасными людьми Британии, и это знание почему-то только её заводит.  
  
      Волей-неволей имея контакты с Шерлоком, Молли иногда задумывается о том, догадывается ли он, что происходит у него под носом, и если да, то сколь о многом. При всём этом каждое возвращение Джима и Себастьяна домой — своего рода сюрприз, и наиболее приятный — если они оба целы и невредимы.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Молли тяжело дать их отношениям какое-либо определение. Они не просто любовники, однако семьёй их тоже не назовёшь: чересчур необычный быт запинает язык и путает мысли, Молли не может сказать наверняка, но точно знает, что такие отношения выходят за все мыслимые и немыслимые рамки.  
  
      И всё же ей, прямо говоря, наплевать.  
  
      Они не говорят о любви или прочих глупостях, однако Молли понимает, что за ними троими стоит не просто хороший секс и выгодный симбиоз. Однако же это нечто большее остаётся невысказанным, оно висит в воздухе и оттого становится таким значимым.  
  
      Они не говорят о любви. Их зависимость друг от друга определяется другими мерками. Это выше слов, выше действий и уже отложилось где-то на уровне подсознания.  
  
      Для Молли не составляет труда понять, насколько на самом деле дорожат друг другом Джим и Себастьян, а потом в какой-то момент она и сама осознаёт, что привязана к ним обоим ничуть не меньше.  
  
      Их отношения продолжаются, насчитывая стаж уже месяцами, и не то чтобы всё обходится без взлётов и падений. Но Молли так прикипает душой к этому раскладу вещей, к ним двоим, что чувствует себя частью крепкого неразделимого сплава.  
  
      И она готова поспорить, что это ощущение не покидает не одну её.  
  
      Молли редко просыпается по утрам первой, но когда это всё же происходит, она чувствует на своей талии руки, слышит глубокое мерное дыхание Себастьяна прямо над своим ухом и знает, что если откроет глаза, то увидит перед собой безмятежно разглаженное во сне лицо Джима.  
  
      Изредка Молли искренне удивляется, чем смогла привлечь к себе этих мужчин, и порой задумывается над их безумной непохожестью. Над тем, насколько иной чувствует себя рядом с ними. Над тем, как с ними всё кажется  _правильным_.  
  
      Рядом с Джимом она испытывает такой всплеск эмоций, что не может отделаться от мысли, что иначе всё было бы совсем тусклым.  
  
      Рядом с Себастьяном она ощущает такую защищённость и безопасность, какую почему-то при всем желании не может почувствовать с Джимом.  
  
      Рядом с ними она переживает такой подъём, что ей чудится, что всё на свете позволено и никому и никогда не будет в чём её упрекнуть.  
  
      Себастьяна и Джима безо всяких сомнений объединяет то, что они оба совершенно, абсолютно ненормальные.  
  
      И Молли больше не сомневается, что ей с ними никогда не придётся соскучиться.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Кажется, это меняет её. Меняет сильно, существенно, так, что это начинают замечать.  
  
      Молли не может не удивляться, когда неожиданно замечает на себе внимание других мужчин — задержанные дольше необходимого взгляды, двусмысленность фраз, обрывистые шепотки за спиной.  
  
      Никто и никогда не смотрел, не смотрит и не будет смотреть на неё так, как Моран или Мориарти — так весомо, так пронзительно, так многообещающе, так, что у неё сию минуту пересыхает во рту, а в низу живота становится жарко и беспокойно, — но это остаётся лишь между ними. Молли льстит чужое внимание, пусть даже и мимолётное, несерьёзное, пусть она и не думает что-либо из него извлечь — ей это ни к чему. Однако это придаёт ей уверенности.  
  
      Молли совсем-совсем ненадолго становится прежней собой, когда понимает, что, похоже, свои принципы и приоритеты пересмотрел Шерлок. Она едва не теряет дар речи, когда замечает не слишком ловко ввёрнутый в слова подтекст, и первые пару секунд смотрит на него, как на умалишённого. Затем её лишь благодаря самообладанию не разбирает нервный смех. Вопреки расхожему мнению, Шерлок может ошибаться, да ещё и как сильно.  
  
      Следующим претендентом на анекдот становится возвращение блудного сержанта, некогда сдутого с горизонта сомнительной чёрной шуткой. Молли сдерживает хихиканье, искренне поражаясь этим переменам и их причинам, и в ответ на приглашение выпить кофе просит принести ей стаканчик чёрного и без сахара.  
  
      И когда Лестрейд, кажется, наконец положив конец своему неудачному браку, вдруг однажды заводит старый, почти забытый разговор, Молли лишь вежливо улыбается.  
  
      И ничего не отвечает.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Они трое — не любители совместных прогулок. Однако из любого правила есть исключения.  
  
      Исключение составляет парк неподалёку от дома, достаточно обширный, чтобы быть тихим, и не слишком людный. Если они втроём как-то и выбираются прогуляться, то чаще всего — сюда. За этим, как и за всем остальным, что касается Джима и Себастьяна, не стоит никакой рутины и графика, но Молли всегда не против. Однажды ей довелось узнать, что подобный ритуал негласно и незаметно вошёл в их жизни с появлением её самой, и этому Молли придаёт большое значение.  
  
      Она знает парк наизусть. Знает все места, которые почему-то они оба никогда не обходят стороной. В конечном счёте она понимает, что, со своей стороны, может с ними внутренне согласиться.  
  
      Когда они, не изменяя привычке, втроём останавливаются на мосту над прудом, мужчины облокачиваются на перила по бокам от неё. Молли же легонько проводит пальцами по памятнику местной традиции: на железные прутья нанизаны множество замков — от невзрачно обычных до вместивших на себе едва не целый пересказ чьей-то истории.  
  
      Спустя мгновение Молли стягивает перчатку и запускает руку в сумочку — и чуть вздрагивает, когда пальцы нащупывают холодный металл. Она знает, что это чертовски глупо, а ещё подозревает, что её стремление не поймут и не разделят, но ей важно сделать это сейчас и рядом с ними.  
  
      Молли вынимает на свет три замка, лишь на одном из которых нарисована лаком столь удобная, подходящая всем троим буква  _М_ , и, чувствуя на себе взгляды, не дожидается никаких комментариев. Закрепив на мосту маркированный замок, она защёлкивает уже на нём два других и ещё секунду любуется результатом. Металл поблескивает в лучах медленно катящегося к горизонту солнца, и Молли слегка щурится, затем поднимает взгляд, украдкой смотрит по сторонам, поглаживая не облачёнными в перчатку пальцами самый важный для неё и уж точно самый необычный экземпляр на этом мосту.  
  
      Из них троих Молли больше всего подвержена сантиментам. Однако её не поднимают на смех, над ней не подтрунивают, ей даже ничего не говорят. Себастьян закуривает и небрежно выпускает в вечерний воздух струю дыма, Джим загадочно усмехается и, странно поблескивая глазами, смотрит вдаль.  
  
      Лишь почти одновременно на её левое плечо и правый бок ложатся две тёплые ладони.  
  
      Молли тоже опирается о перила, опуская взгляд вниз, на водную гладь.  
  
      И наконец, не колеблясь, бросает ключик.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено фото:  
>   
> 


End file.
